


It's Darkest Before The Dawn

by GotTooManyFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTooManyFeels/pseuds/GotTooManyFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s okay, you know. That you're not okay. You’ll get there, I know you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I may carry on with this fic, but if not this is just to show my style of writing :) Hope you enjoy anyway.

He woke up like this. Panic rushing through his veins; fear, anguish, and guilt flooding his emotions and then he’s still. He feels a hand hold his, a calming presence. 

“Stiles.. You-“

“I can’t see.” He interrupts and recognises Derek’s voice.

“Derek why can’t I see.” But he knows. He remembers and it’s hurts. The memory of Lydia dying in his arms, unable to protect her. “Lydia..” He breaths out her name in soft pain.

“Stiles you need to relax.” Scott says from the left. Stiles’ head turns but it’s black. A darkness surrounding him; consuming him. He can feel his heart start to race, breaths heavying, and stomach tightening. 

“It hurts.” Stiles mutters out, barely audible. 

“Go back to sleep, we’re not going anywhere.” Stiles feels safe hearing Derek say that. He believes him, Derek’s warm hand still on his own.

Stiles slowly drifts back out of consciousness.

*

3days later

Stiles is at home, but it doesn’t feel that way. Nothing feel’s the same anymore. He tries to remember what it looked like, his life, the people in it. Basic functions become a task; getting used to walking, re-learning how to do it, like when he was a toddler and his mum was still around to hold him by the arms - guide him.  
He lost her, and now he’s lost his sight. A cacophony of voices closing in, tempting him, pursuing his thoughts, and they tell him to give up. It would be easier that way. He thinks to himself. Less hassle for the people around him and he doesn’t have to worry about disappointing anyone again. 

the door knocks  
“Stiles.. It’s me, Derek.”

Derek slowly pushes the door open to see Stiles lying in his bed, fully fitted with bar’s and railings to guide his path.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve used my door.”

The edges of Derek’s lips teeter upwards, but feels guilty for smiling when Stiles is the way he is. “I’ll make sure to use the window next time.”

Stiles thinks to himself. “Next time.” Derek’s planning on re-visiting him. He thought they hated each other, or a less of a hatred and more of a mutual dislike. 

“You come to check up on me? Make sure I haven’t done anything stupid.”

“Stiles, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you..” Stiles smirks. “I just came to make sure you’re alright.”

Derek’s words bite stiles.

“I’‘m doing great. I can hear the birds singing and know it’s day but I can’t see the light - any light. And Lydia.” Stiles chokes on her name. “She.. I.. I should be grateful my sights all I lost. I tried Derek. I tried.”

Derek moves in closer to Stiles, sitting on the edge of his bed. He puts a comforting hand on Stiles calf. “I know. Stiles I know.”  
There’s silence for a while after that. Derek keeps his hand on Stiles. Soft tears trickle down his face. Stiles needs to cry. “It’s okay, you know. That you're not okay. You’ll get there, I know you will.”

Stiles wonders when him and Derek became friends or started to care about how each others doing, but they do.

Stiles turns on his side facing the wall. Derek waits for a while before leaving, stopping with the door a jar between him, then closing it after.


End file.
